


Good Morning

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: During The Hobbit, Fingering, Getting off, Horny, M/M, Mornings, down time, good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up with a <i>surprise</i>, of sorts, from Aidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Dean moaned softly, waking from his sleep, feeling a strange pressure in his stomach. He moaned again as the pressure... _wiggled_...inside him, but he was distracted away from the feeling by Aidan's warm lips pressing to his forehead. Aidan knew the moment he was awake by the change of his warm breath on his chest. He was laying on his side facing Dean, his face level with his as he opened his eyes to look at him, that strange feeling still moving inside him.

“Morning.” Aidan grinned, kissing his lips.

“Morning.” he whispered back in a sleepy voice, moving a bit, but stopping realizing Aidan had one of his legs hooked over his hip to keep his legs open, and he realized farther with the pressure pushing up farther, making a twinge of pleasure bloom in his stomach, that it was Aidan's fingers inside of him doing it.

He blushed burying his face into his chest. Aidan chuckled, seeing him figure it out and pressed his lips to his cheek, pushing his fingers deeper into of Dean, crooking them to rub his spot, making him gasp, pressing his face firmer into his chest and grab his side.

“Aidan.” he gasped, breathy.

Aidan smiled, still rubbing his spot, feeling the leg he had draped over his hip and side twitch and tense in response. Aidan eased off his spot, hearing a soft knock on his bedroom door as it very slowly opened, it was Aidan's roommate.

“Shhh.” He hushed Dean quietly, picking his head up to look up at his roomie and to let Dean bury his face into his neck to muffle his moans and whimpers, he was still carefully rubbing the edge of his spot and fingering him as his roommate poked his head into his room. He could only just make out Dean's body outline under the mound of blankets huddled against Aidan.

“He here?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Aidan beamed, pressing his middle finger into Dean's spot. His eyes narrowed for a split second as Dean bit into his shoulder in response and to muffle his moan. “He's really tired from his _flight_.” he added.

“Ah, I was gunna make some breakfast before I went off to work, gunna see ya wanted any.” His roomie said. “But I guess he wants to sleep.”

“Yeah.” Aidan nodded, grinning and chuckling. “I'll make him something when he gets up.”

“I'm going to murder you.” Dean growled into Aidan's ear, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth.

“Alright, well have a good day.” Aidan's roomie bid them and closed the door.

Aidan squeaked as Dean pulled harder on his ear with his teeth, making him press both fingers into his spot, making him gasp sharply and freeze. Aidan smiled, pressing his lips to his cheek softly.

“Behave.” He whispered.

“You're such a jerk.” he moaned, his heel digging into Aidan's lower back.

“Oh, I know.” Aidan smirked, rolling Dean onto his back and hovering above him, his fingers moving out of him slowly and pushing back in, rubbing against his spot a moment before pulling out again. He repeated the motions tortuously slow. Aidan didn't stop as his roomie called through the door that he was off to work or as Dean gripped his upper arms in a tight grasp.

“Aid-Aidan...” he moaned, his lips pouty and his face relaxed, but twisted with intense pleasure as his bottom lip quivered. “I'm so....so c-close.” he whimpered softly, tightening around Aidan's fingers some.

“Oh I know, baby.” he whispered with deep lust, watching Dean teeter on the edge as he worked his fingers a little faster, pushing his them apart some. “Are you gonna come for me?” He asked, his voice breathy. He was painfully aroused, the head of his need turning a dark shade of purple as it rubbed lightly against the side of Dean's thigh.

“Aidan, please.” he begged him, pitifully on the verge of literal tears, he was so close to coming.

He'd done this to Dean once before, on accident, and he'd been curious ever since if he could do it again, on purpose. He wasn't going to make him cry, he'd never do that for any reason. But seeing Dean on edge and his pleading face, listening to him beg to make him come, nearly caused Aidan to spill his seed right there.

“ _Are you gonna come for daddy_?” he teased, pausing his fingers in him, hovering them above his spot, knowing one good touch and Dean would be coming around his fingers in moments. He hummed, ghosting his lips up his neck, lightly.

“Yes.” he whispered ever so quietly, it startled Aidan. “Just...please, Aidan....please...?” he begged him, looking him in the eyes with a look that made Aidan bite his lip.

Aidan watched Dean for the longest time, he didn't know what it was about his last beg that perplexed him, but it did. His free hand feathered over his side, softly as he stared into his eyes and he stared back into his, his fingers inside of him still moving slightly to keep his pleasure and whimpers alive. Dean was going to open his mouth again to say something, but Aidan hushed him quiet. He slowly rubbed his fingers firmer against his spot, teasing him into his release until the very end. Aidan slipped his fingers from inside of Dean and sucked them clean with his tongue before kissing him deeply, sharing his taste with him. Dean's hands traced over Aidan's sides, going between them to Aidan's dripping need. Aidan moaned deep in his throat, as he teased him, his fingers fondling and rubbing his sack with one hand and the other moving to take a hold of his member and stroking it painfully slow. They kissed slowly as he continued to get him off, Dean rubbing his thumb over the slit, intensifying Aidan's already pleasure sensitive head, making Aidan moan into their kiss, his hands gripping and twisting in the sheets. He slowed his strokes, feeling Aidan's balls tighten in his hand. Aidan moaned more steadily into their kiss, squeezing his eyes tighter closed, his hips jerking unevenly into Dean's hand as he spilled his seed between them, over their stomachs and abdomens. Dean worked him through his release, moaning back, moving his hand from Aidan's sack and digging his nails into his ass, making him groan.

“Mmm, Dean.” he whimpered against his lips, panting.

Dean smiled. “We're really going to need a shower now.” he giggled.

“We just had one.” Aidan panted.

Dean blushed turning his face into Aidan's neck. “Jesus, Aid.” he flushed.

Aidan grinned, kissing his temple as he sat up. He got out of bed, grabbing Dean by the arm and pulling him over his shoulder, carrying him into the bathroom so they could take a shower.

“Aidan!” Dean whined, swatting his hand away from between his legs. “For the love of common sense, quit it!”

Aidan laughed, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him back against him, pressing his lips to his shoulder as they stood under the hot spray of the shower head. Dean leaned back against him, moaning softly, they'd finished washing and he'd barely got rinsed off before Aidan started toying with him again, and his hand was creeping back there now.

“Aidan!” he snapped at him. “What the hell!?”

“I'm sorry!” He chuckled lightly. “I can't help it. I'm just so damn horny for some reason, well, you're the reason, Dean.”

“Can we at least eat before we do it again?” he asked, smirking.

“Yeah.” Aidan smiled, turning off the shower as the water started to get cold.

They got dry and dressed and Aidan made them breakfast, which they barely got through before they did again and several more times through out the day, before finding their calm and spending the night cuddled together on the couch watching tv and movies together. Aidan's roomie got home from work and joined them for a while, before going off to bed for the night. It was one of the best down time between work either of them had in a long while.


End file.
